harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Veronica Weasley (Weasley Girl)
Veronica Muriel "Ronnie" Weasley (b. February 29, 1980) was a pure-blood witch who first started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into Gryffindor house.She was the sixth-born child, but the first-born daughter, of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Ronnie first met and made friends with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom on the Hogwarts Express, soon forming the group that would later be known as "Potter's Gang." Together, they had many misadventures and faced several challenges that would eventually lead up to the Second Wizarding War. An outdoors type by nature, Ronnie wasn't the most academically gifted of students, but had an uncanny way with animals; she could befriend almost any animal instantly. This was an ability she shared with her older brother Charlie. Physical appearance Described as "awkwardly comical rather than pretty," Ronnie was tall for her age and very skinny, with large hands and feet. She had the traditional Weasley red hair and freckles, and pale skin that tended to turn bright pink when she got embarrassed. She usually wore old second-hand robes, or tee-shirts and shorts when out of school, worn tennis shoes and mismatched socks. Personality and traits Ronnie was a smart-aleck; a constant source of jokes or sarcastic comments, which often amused her friends and family but just as often got her into trouble. With five older brothers, she was more than a bit of a tomboy; she was brash, impulsive, and physical, she seldom hesitated to throw herself into a fight, and despite constant admonishings from her mother, she could swear like a sailor. However, she did have a softer and more feminine side to her as well; she could be very emotional, she adored animals and cute toys, she was big on physical affection, and she had a not-so-secret wish to be just a little prettier or at least afford some more stylish clothes. Ronnie had an increcible self-confidence and was convinced she could do anything she put her mind to, which often led to her overestimating her own skills, charging into a situation without thinking, or jumping to the wrong conclusion. She did, however, have good instincts and a fairly sharp mind, when she could be convinced to actually use it. She was also immensely loyal, repeatedly demonstrating a willingness to lay down her life for her loved ones. Magical abilities and skills Ronnie was never the most magically-talented member of Potter's Gang, as both Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and even her sister Ginny showed far greater magical prowess or power. Despite this, Ronnie had a number of unique talents and was a skilled witch in her own right. *'Animal handling/taming:' Ronnie's most notable gift, that many people envied her, was her incredible way with animals. She adored all animals, and they in turn adored her -- it was a rare animal that Ronnie could not instantly make friends with, from tiny mice, to phoenixes, to huge three-headed dogs, they all became tame and gentle in her hands. It should be noted, however, that this ability had its limits, as Animagi in their animal forms were immune to her charms, and certain creatures -- such as dragons and basilisks -- were too wild and malicious to be tamed even by Ronnie. *'Animal Talk Charm:' Ronnie learned and mastered the Animaloqui Charm in her second year at Hogwarts. This charm enables her to talk to any animal she wants, as long as said animal is present while the charm is cast. However, for as long as she is under the charm, she loses the ability to speak human language, until someone counters or cancels the charm out. *'Broomstick flying:' While not the natural talent of her best friend Harry Potter, Ronnie was a skilled flyer and could master most broomsticks. *'Impersonation:' She was exceptionally good at imitating people and could mimic the tone and sound of most voices, *'Logical Deduction:' While she was often too impatient and impulsive to make much use of this skill, Ronnie frequently showed that she had a certain talent for detective work and deduction. She was able to see connections and draw logical conclusions, and while her methods weren't infallible (sometimes her conclusions were incredibly off) her success rate was nonetheless notable. Possessions * Warning Fang: A gift from Mad-Eye Moody; the Warning Fang was a talisman in the form of an animal fang with "strange golden designs" (really pyrite) on it. The warning Fang was meant to be kept on a string around your neck, and was charmed to grow very hot every time someone with ill intent got too close. Though Ronnie described it as "more annoying than helpful" since it didn't discern between harmless pranksters and violent murderers, it nevertheless proved very useful on a number of occasions. *'Crookshanks: '''Her beloved pet; a half-cat, half-Kneazle hybrid bought for her by Harry just before their second year. Extremely intelligent, great at finding lost people and places, and superb at sniffing out suspicious individuals. Otherwise Crookshanks was not unlike Ronnie herself: Stubborn and willful, but also cuddly and affectionate. Appearances *The Weasley Girl Trilogy **The Leapling (prelude) **Weasley Girl '' **''Weasley Girl: Secrets of the Past '' **''Moaning Myrtle's Party (interlude, upcoming) **''Weasley Girl: War of the Prophecy ''(upcoming) *Hermione Granger's Guide to Gender-Flip Fanfiction'' (non-canonical) Category:Females Category:Pure-bloods Category:Weasley family Category:Gryffindors Category:Humans Category:Wizards